La primera vez que te vi
by Shashira
Summary: Recuerdo el día que nos conocimos, el día que pensé que eras una chica de otro planeta, diferentes e iguales. Distintos los dos. Aquel pelo rosa chicle, la maicena en tu rostro, el desparpajo con el que me hablabas, con el que retabas...Desafío para PPC


**Bueno, aquí está mi reto para el blog de las PPC. Espero que cumpla los requisitos porque no sabía por dónde diablos coger la historia.**

**Disclaimer: Personajes paridos artificialmente por Rowling, yo solo me divierto un ratillo y hago retos y locuras con ellos.**

**A mi hija.**

_**La primera vez que te vi**_

_Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi…_

La señora Wood estaba desesperada. Se había llevado toda la mañana esperando a Emily Bloom, la niñera, pero a último momento la muchacha de diecisiete años le había dado esquinazo excusándose tras compromisos ineludibles. Envió una lechuza tras otras a las hijas de sus conocidos, pero parecía que nadie quería ocuparse de Oliver aunque fuera pagando.

"Señora Wood, no es que su hijo sea rebelde, simplemente no se atiene a las normas por propia naturaleza" - le comentó una vez Eliza Stevenson la última vez que lo cuidó.

Sí, debía admitir que Oliver era un alma libre, con una independencia fuera de lo común en un niño de ocho años. Con Violet todo era diferente. Su hija tenía cuatro años más que Oliver, y desde que entró en Hogwarts -estaba ya por empezar su segundo curso- había conseguido las mejores calificaciones en todas las materias.

"Sin embargo, -pensó apenada la señora Wood- Oliver es la antítesis de su hermana"

Pese a los vanos intentos de sus padres -una bruja que colaboraba en "El Profeta" asiduamente y un muggle al que casi le entra un colapso la primera vez que su mujer le convirtió en una tetera que echaba humo- Oliver desatendía todo a lo que el desarrollo de la inteligencia requería. Odiaba los libros tanto o más que ir al dentista -cosa que, gracias a Merlín, sólo ocurría dos veces al año- y se pasaba el día practicando diferentes deportes al aire libre, actividades que su madre aprobaba pues, pensaba, así descargaba toda esa adrenalina acumulada.

Oliver Wood tenía dos días favoritos, que eran los miércoles y los domingos. El primero porque podía ver tranquilamente el partido de su equipo de fútbol -El Chelsea- a través del mejor invento muggle: La televisión; el segundo, porque junto con su padre iba al estadio de quidditch y compartían lo que el señor Wood llamaba "Jornadas entre padre e hijo" y a las que Violet nunca asistía, cosa que nunca le preocupó ni a Oliver ni al señor Wood.

Pero hoy era diferente. El partido semanal de quidditch se había suspendido debido a un chivatazo dado al Ministerio, el cual advertía de un ataque inminente de mortífagos al estadio de Los Puddlemere United, así que tanto Oliver como el señor Wood estaba de capa caída y no tenían nada que hacer, hasta que el tío Mickey telefoneó a su hermano para invitarlo a una partida de póquer entre compañeros de trabajo. Obviamente, a la señora Wood esa invitación le arruinó todos sus planes de la tarde.

- Polly, querida - se intentaba defender el señor Wood de sus gritos histéricos - Puedes contratar a una canguro que se ocupe de Oliver, sino, podrías enviarle una lechuza a Violet para…

- ¡Está en el campamento de niños avanzados, Vincent, volverá el martes!

- Entonces llévatelo - le sugirió el señor Wood, metiendo en su cartera varias libras y dejando a un lado los sickles y los knuts - No creo que a tus amigas les preocupe.

Polly Wood sabía que no había problema en llevar a Oliver a su cita semanal con sus compañeras de Hogwarts, pero odiaba cambiar sus planes a última hora, y sobretodo tener un ojo puesto en las conversaciones triviales de sus amigas y otro en su inquieto hijo. Pero no tenía alternativa.

- Oliver - lo llamó, mientras descolgaba del perchero dos capas de viaje - Venga, nos vamos.

El señor Wood aprovechó éste instante para desaparecer sigilosamente rumbo a su partida de póquer. Quería desplumar a todos esos torpes amigos de su hermano.

******

La casa de la señora Perlman le pareció a Oliver Wood una gruta misteriosa por descubrir. Era un dúplex situado en Dover, pintado en amarillo con tejas oscuras donde los canalones oxidados goteaban débilmente, formando pequeños charcos. Oliver no lo dudó un instante y salió disparado hacia el agua. Saltaba con sus botas de lluvia, llenándose de barro la capa y los vaqueros, pero manteniendo a salvo su pequeña escoba de quidditch.

- No te comportes como un vikingo - le reprendió su madre, asiéndolo de la mano para que dejara de chapotear en el agua - Ya eres mayor, pronto irás a Hogwarts, ¿crees que los niños de tu edad suelen actuar así?

- Quizá -conjeturó Oliver, sonriendo ampliamente - De todos modos a mi me gusta. Eso es lo importante.

La señora Wood abrió levemente la boca, pero no objetó nada al respecto. A veces -y ésta era claramente una de ellas- su hijo la desconcertaba de sobremanera. Parecía un niño normal aficionado al fútbol, quidditch y trepar árboles; pero en ciertos momentos le recordaba a un adulto, con esa mirada oscura que la traspasaba y sus frases resueltas, llenas de la típica inocencia infantil y la sabiduría de un genio.

Oliver Wood observó con curiosidad la aldaba de la señora Perlman, que forjaba en hierro macizo una cabeza de dragón. Tenía unos cuernos diminutos en la frente y sus fauces estaba abiertas en señal de ataque, dejando a la vista una lengua viperina. De repente, los ojos se volvieron rojos, y Oliver tuvo de reprimir un grito de pavor. La señora Wood sonrió débilmente al percatarse de la aprensión de su hijo pequeño.

- Buenas tardes, señora Wood - Oliver intento salir corriendo, pero la mano de su madre lo aferraba con firmeza y no podía escapar.

- Hola Jack, ¿podrías anunciarle a Mildred que hemos llegado, por favor? - indicó Polly Wood - Dile que traigo a mi hijo.

El dragón asintió, y se quedó quieto, estático; sus ojos volvieron a ser de hierro, y en ese instante la puerta se abrió, dejando a la vista a una mujer bajita, con un moño castaño en la nuca y unas gafas moradas que cambiaban de color constantemente; su nariz era chata y de un notable color rojizo. A Oliver le recordó a uno de esos payasos que su padre le llevó a ver una vez al circo, el cual le sacó al escenario. Después de eso, Oliver odió a los payasos de por vida.

- ¡Polly, querida! - exclamó, estampando dos sonoros besos en sus mejillas - Ven pasa, creí que no ibas a venir.

- Es que tuve un contratiempo - adujo la señora Wood, haciendo que Oliver se adelantara hasta tener frente por frente a la señora Perlam - Middy, éste es mi hijo menor, Oliver.

- ¡Oh, pero qué criatura más divina! - lo halagó la señora Perlman, agachándose a la altura de Oliver para quedar cara a cara; éste olisqueó un leve tufillo a naftalina y jerez alrededor de la mujer - ¿Pero qué edad tiene éste caballerito? ¿Diez? Pronto irás a Hogwarts, ¿verdad?

- Dentro de dos años - le respondió Oliver, hinchado de orgullo.

No era que no estuviera contento con su edad, pero a Oliver le encantaba que le consideraran mayor de lo que era. Todo se lo debía a los genes de su padre. Al igual que Vincent Wood, Oliver tenía los hombros anchos, y era muy corpulento. El cabello moreno lo había heredado de su madre -aunque debía de admitir que su madre lo tenía ahora de dos colores, cosa que veía extremadamente extraño. Ella explicaba una y otra vez que eran algo que estaba de moda llamado "mechas"- y los ojos oscuros eran los de su abuelo materno Artorius, algo que parecía alegrar considerablemente a su padre, aunque Oliver no entendía porqué.

Los hizo entrar en la casa, guiándolos hacia un pequeño saloncito de té atestado de mujeres de todas las edades. Su madre las saludó y, en cuanto tomó asiento en un mullido butacón adornado con tapetes de croché, la señora Wood se olvidó de su hijo. Oliver no lo tomó en cuenta. Como buena periodista que era, Polly Wood se ensimismaba cada vez que un rumor o un cotilleo llegaba a sus oídos, y esa era la verdadera causa por la que asistía a esas reuniones de viejas momificadas -como Violet las llamaba en secreto-; así que aprovechó el descuido de su madre para pasear libremente por el hogar.

Había un estrecho pasillo en el lado izquierdo. Con cautela lo escudriñó, y vislumbró al final una puerta de madera blanca con una cristalera de colores que formaba el dibujo de un dragón. Oliver tragó saliva y se adentró en el pasillo lentamente, con el corazón palpitando con celeridad. No sabía si aquello estaba bien, de hecho, con seguridad su madre lo recriminaría más tarde cuando lo descubriera, pero a él le encantaba el riesgo. Recordó entonces, sin venir a cuento, la primera vez que su padre puso en sus manos su primera escoba.

Le resultó cómico que fuera un muggle -a pesar de que era su padre- el que le hiciera dueño de una escoba mágica, más aún cuando ni siquiera sabía cómo diablos funcionaba -Vincent Wood era de los que prefería la seguridad de su Volvo, aunque fuera más lento y cogiera caravana en las nacionales - pero a Oliver no le importó. Él sólo fue hasta el jardín de su casa, en las afueras de Londres, y se puso a practicar sin necesidad de manuales de autoayuda. Tenía cinco años y complejo de Peter Pan. Él creía que si podía conseguir que esa escoba se alzase un par de metros podría viajar lejos, muy lejos, hasta los confines de la tierra. Visitaría Japón, Shangai, Italia o incluso India. Pero tan sólo era un niño, y tardó exactamente media hora en destrozar su nueva adquisición contra uno de los abetos que su madre tanto cuidaba con esmero.

- Lo sabía, eres todo un peligro ¡ya le dije a tu padre que una escoba en tus manos era como enviarte a la guerra! - declaró la señora Wood, recogiendo las astillas del cuidado jardín familiar.

Tras esa primera vez Oliver se volvió precavido. Se hizo con varios manuales que su tío Guido tenía escondido bajo las revistas de brujas en paños menores, en el desván de su apartamento de soltero. Le volvieron a regalar una escoba seis meses después. Contra todo pronóstico, tardo nueve meses en destrozarla -ésta vez salió ardiendo sin saber cómo-. Su hermana Violet lo consoló comentándole que eso en él ya era todo un record, pues el oso Twitter sobrevivió únicamente a la primera navidad antes de verse envuelto entre las fauces de Rick, el perro de la abuela Rose, cuando lo confundió con un Puddin de Limón.

- ¡Se acabo! Ni una más hasta que seas responsable - le reprochó su padre, que por primera vez se había mostrado realmente molesto por sus pequeñas travesuras.

Fue cuando, sin tener otra alternativa a la vista, Oliver se planteó ahorrar para hacerse con una nueva escoba. Tardó exactamente año y medio en conseguir la cantidad adecuada, y fue su madre a que le acompañó a comprar, no sólo la escoba, sino un pequeño estuche de mantenimiento y un equipo de quidditch al completo, regalo por su octavo cumpleaños de parte de abuela Rose -dedujo así que se sentía culpable por lo sucedido, pese a que fue el propio Oliver el que le ofreció aquel tonto oso que evidentemente detestaba. Hubiese sido diferente con el balón de reglamento oficial de la Champions, por supuesto-.

Esa escoba era diferente a las dos anteriores. Había cortado la mala hierba de todas las casas aledañas a la suya, limpiado y re limpiado el coche de su padre, de tío Joe, de tío Mickey e incluso de la detestable Susan, la novia de su primo Mike. No pensaba fastidiarla, y mucho menos romperla. Por eso cuando tocó por primera vez el extremo de su escoba, suave, pulido, aún con ese aroma a canela de la cera especial, algo en su interior palpitó con fuerza, acelerando la sangre de su cuerpo y casi sin poder respirar.

Esa era la sensación que experimentaba en esos instantes frente a la puerta del pasillo entreabierta, decorada con aquel misterioso dragón. Una sensación de vértigo comparable a cuando intentó realizar sin mucho éxito el Amago de Wronski y se abrió la cabeza.

Sólo que ésta vez, no era un amago, sino una chica.

Una chica bastante rara, pues nadie en su sano juicio tendría el pelo turquesa con mechas rosas.

***************************

Nimphadora Tonks era torpe, pero nadie podría negar su perseverancia y empeño al realizar cualquier tarea que se propusiera.

Cuando su madre ya daba por sentado que nunca conseguiría dejar aparcada esa manía por chocarse constantemente con todo objeto o ser viviente, Dora dejó impresionados a todos sus allegados cuando logró andar tres metros y treinta y dos centímetros sin colisionar… hasta que tiró la televisión de su tío Charlie -éste rompió a llorar desconsoladamente-; otro día logró escalar un árbol sin hacerse un rasguño… pero luego resbaló y se rompió una pierna -lo que la dejó en cama todas las navidades-. Por último -pero no por ello menos importante- la prima de su madre, a la que todos llamaban Middy -y curiosamente era el único familiar materno que conocía- la aleccionó para hacer su propia tarta de chocolate.

En el primer intento la quemó, en el segundo confundió el azúcar con sal -algo muy típico según Andrómeda Tonks- y en el tercero salió ardiendo el horno de su madre. Esa era ya su cuarta vez, y tenía la certeza de que finalmente sería la definitiva… aunque, para ser sinceros, eso también lo pensó de la segunda tarta ¿o era la tercera?.

- Mezclar dos vasos de harina - leyó casi de memoria. Fue hacia la encimera y cogió la bolsa del condimento con manos temblorosas - Hacer una masa consistente sin grumos.

Echó la cantidad exacta y removió con ligereza. Mechones turquesas le caían por la cara mezclados con los rosas y se pasó una mano distraídamente para apartarlos del rostro en forma de corazón. Siguió leyendo.

- Fundir el chocolate a baño maría.

De nuevo el flequillo le dejó poca visibilidad. Rompió en pedazos la tableta, se guardó unas onzas en el bolsillo y lo puso en el fuego. Resopló con impaciencia, mientras volvía a colocarse de forma ordenada el cabello. Como era imposible, optó por cerrar los ojos con fuerza… cuando los abrió, se miró en el cristal del horno, y pudo comprobar que ahora lo llevaba corto, como un niño, de un color rosa chicle escandaloso.

- Tiene estilo - afirmó alborotándose las puntas.

Permaneció quieta unos segundos más admirando su reflejo con satisfacción, y entonces lo vio. Era un niño, y la estaba mirando desde la puerta de la cocina con fascinación reflejada en su rostro. Frunció el ceño con enfado. Nimphadora Tonks estaba acostumbrada a dejar a todos boquiabiertos con sus cambios de look, sobretodo si no la conocían, así que no fue eso lo que le molestaba, sino el hecho de sentirse observada a escondidas.

- ¿Nunca te dijeron que es muy mala costumbre espiar? - preguntó, volviéndose con sus ojos marrones fijos en la puerta. El niño se escondió, pero se recortaba perfectamente la silueta entre los cristales - Sé que estás ahí, veo tu sombra.

Finalmente, el niño salió de su escondite. Tenía el cabello revuelto, y era ancho y corpulento para su edad, también alto. Vestía un jersey fino verdoso, unos vaqueros desgastados y llenos de barros y una botas de lluvia que habían visto mejores días. En general, a Dora le pareció un chico de lo más normal.

- He visto lo que haces - balbuceó, señalándola inquisitivamente con uno de sus dedos - Es impresionante.

- Gracias - contestó ella, poniendo las manos en jarra en su cintura - Soy una metamorfomaga.

El niño asintió, pero por su semblante Dora dedujo que no tenía ni idea de lo que eso significaba.

- ¿Lo aprendiste en Hogwarts? - la interrogó, y ella no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Las mismas preguntas, las típicas respuestas ¡eran siempre tan previsibles!.

- Nací así - aclaró encogiéndose de hombros y dejando relucir una sonrisa - Me llamo Tonks.

- Oliver - se acercó a ella y le estrechó la mano que le tendía llena de harina - ¿Vives aquí?

- No, es la casa de mi tía, yo vengo de vez en cuando a ayudarla - señaló con el pulgar el bol lleno de condimentos - Estaba haciendo una tarta.

- Y bastante mal debo añadir - Tonks frunció el ceño de nuevo - No me malinterpretes, pero has echado maicena en vez de harina, así que... Um… creo que tendrás que empezar de nuevo.

En aquellos momentos, Nimphadora Tonks se sintió la chica más humillada del planeta, universo y vía Láctea. Tomó asiento en una de las sillas de madera y se llevó las manos al cabello con rabia y desánimo.

- Soy un desastre - Oliver asintió, pero no dijo nada y ella lo miró de reojo - He dicho que soy un desastre.

- Ya - confirmó él, encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Y?

- ¿Cómo que "y"? ¿No se supone que ésta es la parte en la que me debes consolar?

- Creo que has visto muchas películas muggles últimamente - aquellas palabras dejaron a Tonk totalmente descolocada.

Ella no estaba acostumbrada a que nadie la tomara en cuenta, o que encontrara normal el hecho de ser una amenaza para la humanidad en general y la comunidad mágica en particular. Más bien sus familiares la regañaban o se reían de sus actividades contraproducentes, como ellos mismos las llamaba. De hecho, aquel chico era verdaderamente extraño. Siguió sus movimientos de oso hasta que tomó asiento a su lado sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella. No la desafiaba, ni la miraba con lástima o como un caso perdido. Por extraño que pareciese, Oliver la consideraba una chica normal, una igual.

- Si no arriesgas no ganas - y Oliver lo dijo así, seguro de sí mismo y tan indiferente como el que anuncia que mañana va a llover. - Deberías de sentirte orgullosa de que al menos lo has intentado una vez.

- Cuatro - lo corrigió, pero él pareció no haberla escuchado.

- La vida es un juego y tal vez lo pierdas todos al apostar, pero tal vez ganes. En un "Fifty fifty". Al menos si pierdes, te vas orgulloso de que lo diste todo por ganar.

- ¿Quién te enseñó eso, tu padre?

- Que va - negó con la cabeza, sonriendo - Es que a veces ver las entrevistas de los jugadores del Chelsea tiene su filosofía.

-Ah - se apoyó en una mano, observándolo con descaro - ¿Vas a Hogwarts? Porque no te he visto por allí. Yo paso a segundo.

- Aún no, sólo tengo ocho años - le confesó - Pero tengo ganas.

Nimphadora Tonks entrecerró los ojos, escudriñándolo con la mirada.

- ¿A qué casa quieres ir?

- A la que gane la copa de quiddich.

Ella resopló con fastidio, dejándose caer en la mesa repleta de harina-maicena por todos lados. Se manchó el cabello, una de las mejillas y la nariz.

- Pues es Slytherin, y te advierto que es una porquería de casa.

Oliver se echó a reír con un estruendo, con una voz que no parecía la de un niño de ocho años. Acercó una mano a su mejilla, sacudiendo la maicena de su rostro. Sin saber porqué, Nimphadora Tonks enrojeció.

- No hhe dicho que qiera pertenecer a Slytherin, sino que ié a la casa que gane la copa de quiddich.

- Y dime, chico listo - se mofó Tonks, desafiante - ¿Cuál es esa?

- Pues a la que yo pertenezca, por supuesto.

- Te ves muy seguro - le advirtió con voz cantarina.

- La seguridad lleva a la victoria - replicó.

Dora se quedó en silencio, admirando la fuerza de aquel niño, la valentía y la devoción reflejadas en cada una de sus palabras, sus gestos o su mirada.

- Serás Gryffindor - aventuró con solemnidad, mirándole aquellos ojos marrones con un tinte extraño, como oro viejo tal vez - Te prometo que pertenecerás a Gryffindor.

- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? - la interrogó, frunciendo el ceño por primera vez. Ton acercó entonces una mano a su pecho, y sintió el corazón de Olivercon claridad, siguiendo un ritmo desenfrenado.

- Porque me lo dices tú.

*********

Tal y como había predicho Tonks, Oliver Wood fue elegido por el Sombrero Seleccionador para la casa Gryffindor. Por entonces, él y Nimphadora se escribían con regularidad, y cuando ella pasaba las vacaciones con sus padres Oliver le pedía a Polly -más bien suplicaba- que lo llevara a esas reuniones de las viejas momificadas.

- Te gusta ¿verdad? - le preguntaba repetidas veces Violet, pero Oliver sólo le respondía "Puag" y seguía ignorándola como siempre, sin hacer caso de aquellas intuiciones femeninas tan desastrosas.

O al menos, eso creía.

Fue algo extraño el modo en el que ellos mismos se relacionaban. Estaban en diferentes casas, pero incluso así se las organizaban para pasar el mayor tiempo posible juntos. Jugaban al ajedrez, al Gobstone, ponían bengalas del Doctor Filisbuster y de vez en cuando se copiaban entre ellos los trabajos, sobretodo por parte de Oliver, que casi siempre olvidaba terminarlos.

Los años pasaron, y pese a sus intentos, Oliver Wood no ganó la Copa de Quiddich desde que entró en el equipo.

- Tendrías que haber sobornado al Sombrero Seleccionador para que te pusiera en Slytherin - se burlaba Tonks, a lo que Oliver respondía con una mirada furibunda - Serías una serpiente muy divertida.

Su desánimo fue creciendo a pasos agigantados, y empeoró todavía más cuando Dora abandonó Hogwarts definitivamente para emprender su carrera como aurora.

Fue así como, estando él en quinto curso -y cuando ya Tonks se había marchado de Hogwarts-, un chico le devolvió las esperanzas.

- Tienes que verlo, es increíble como vuela - le explicaba las estrategias una y otra vez, amparados por la sombra de un ciprés en el jardín de la casa de Tonks - Es el primer jugador de primero que entra en el equipo en cien años. Toda una máquina de ganar. Harry Potter… el mejor buscador de la historia de Hogwarts.

- Por lo que veo, éste año conseguirás tu ansiada copa ¿eh? - Dora se acodó, observando el perfil de Oliver, donde la sombra de las ramas bailaban en su rostro - Felicidades.

Sus ojos la encontraron, y sin venir a cuento, su cabello verde musgo le pareció a Oliver encantador, sus rizos atrayentes y aquella sonrisa que le dedicaba lo deslumbró, atontando cualquier neurona sensata que viviera en algún lugar recóndito de su ahuecado cerebro.

- Tengo ganas de besarte - lo dijo igual que le había anunciado años atrás que su tarta era un desastre, y ella se lo tomó extrañamente bien, como si aquello no afectara en nada a lo que vendría después, o ahora, o nunca.

- Entonces hazlo.

Oliver tenía quince años y una promesa bailando en sus labios.

*********************************************************************

_Recuerdo el día que nos conocimos, el día que pensé que eras una chica de otro planeta, diferentes e iguales. Distintos los dos. Aquel pelo rosa chicle, la maicena en tu rostro, el desparpajo con el que me hablabas, me retabas ¿qué nos pasó, Tonks? ¿por qué nos separamos?_

_Supongo que todo fue a peor, y que la culpa la tuve yo. Fui un cobarde por no besarte ése día de Navidad bajo el ciprés, por perder la oportunidad que otro aprovechó. _

_Sí, lo admito, no pude soportar que te casaras, tampoco que tuvieras un hijo… pero todo eso podría haber sido llevadero si estuvieras aquí, mirándome, sonriéndome, cambiando tu cara de mil maneras diferentes para sacarme una sonrisa del baúl del olvido. Así comprendería que hay cientos de forma diferentes para amarte y reírme contigo. _

_Para reírnos._

_Las cosas no debían haber acabado así. Yo estoy aquí, en tu funeral, mientras quién sabe dónde mierda estarás tú, y prefiero no saberlo hasta otro aviso, ni de quién fue la genial idea de llevarte de este mundo porque, si lo cojo, no sé de lo que soy capaz. Se fue lo único que verdaderamente gané en ésta vida. Prefiero no pensarlo._

_Nimphadora…_

_Por una vez en tu vida, no debiste arriesgarte._

*********************************************************************

**Mmmmm no sé exactamente cómo pude hacerlo, pero ahí queda, espero que cumpla las expectativas de las PPC. **

**Se acepta de todo menos virus.**

**Besos.**

**Shashira**


End file.
